Covetous
by AudreyDeux
Summary: The green-eyed monster rears its ugly head within one beautiful fashion editor.


_Where was Andrea?_

The girl had claimed she was off to get Miranda a fresh glass of champagne but that had been nearly 10 minutes ago. It certainly shouldn't have taken this long. Her eyes scanned the crowd, seeing everything and nothing at the same time. Her toes wiggled impatiently inside her Manolo Blahnik shoes, the only indicator of her inner distress. She was the Queen of Coolness after all and had an image to uphold. It wouldn't do to have the masses gossiping of a frazzled Miranda Priestly.

 _Frazzled. Panicked. Distressed. Distraught._

Miranda "hmph'd" and rolled her eyes. All things she wouldn't have dared associate with herself (outside of her girls, of course) before one brown eyed angel had stepped into her office and into her heart.

Seeing Nigel making his way toward her, she plastered on a smile and exchanged air kisses.

"Miranda, as usual, you look stunning. No doubt the envy of everyone here." Nigel complimented the editor.

"Of course. Thank you. You did a fabulous job in dressing me this evening." Miranda smiled at her friend and cohort.

"Oh, please. You make the dress and you know it." He noticed her empty hands. "Do you need a drink?"

"Well, my soon-to-be-ex second assistant dashed off to get me one a while ago. Have you, by chance, seen her?" She asked in barely concealed anger. She _was_ angry, but more so about Andrea's absence than her lack of beverage. But still appearances had to be kept up. Maybe one day soon she'd confide in the man she had worked alongside for the last 15 years about her newfound love, but not yet.

"Ah, I do believe I saw her chatting it up with that handsome writer. The one with the gorgeous head of blond hair. Christian something or other. In any event, he seemed to be _very_ interested in her. To be fair, she was at least at the bar. Who knows, maybe this will be good for her. She could use a little fun."

Miranda could feel her insides burning. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "She is at a work function, Nigel. Not some meet and greet for randy singles. She doesn't need any 'fun' and certainly not on _my_ clock. I shall have to go and extract her. Excuse me." Miranda was gone before Nigel could utter another word.

Moving through the crowd as quickly but gracefully as possible, Miranda made a beeline for the bar. She was seething. Andrea had abandoned her post, mainly Miranda's side, for the likes of some _charlatan_. How could he even have the gall to show up at the same party after what he had pulled? More importantly, how could Andrea even spare him a second glance, let alone socialize with that rogue? What a slap in the face to Miranda _that_ was. No matter. Soon enough, the woman would be back with Miranda, where she belonged.

Cutting a path towards the back of the room, she saw her. Her Andrea. How was she to be missed? The young woman could cause anyone in her presence to be enraptured by her loveliness. Her hair swept up in an elegant up-do, leaving her swan-like neck and shoulders on display for all to see. Her cream colored skin glowing with an ethereal-like quality. She was the epitome of classic beauty and elegance. And she was Miranda's. Then her eyes fell on Christian and turned cold. Almost instantly he felt her icy glare. He had been mid-sentence when his eyes widened and he gulped, the color draining from his face. Andy turned around to see what had suddenly silenced him and she immediately saw Miranda and the daggers she was staring at the man.

"Christian." Miranda smiled, predatory gleam firmly in place. "I see we'll need better security for our next soiree."

"M-miranda." He nodded, dropping his eyes.

"Andrea. A word." She fixed Andrea with a stern look before sharply turning and stalking off. Andy was in her wake, not even glancing back in Christian's direction. Nigel caught a glimpse of them. The firm set in Miranda's jaw and squared shoulders told Nigel the editor was operating on barely concealed rage. Uh oh, Six, Nigel thought. He sent up a quick prayer for his friend's employment - and her safety.

They found themselves in a seldom used powder room, Miranda strode to the far side of the room and began to pace. As soon as the door closed behind them, Andy began to speak.

"Miranda, I know that your drink took a long time, I'm sorry. The bartender was really busy and then Christian was just there. I didn't really want to talk to him but I couldn't very well ignore him -" Miranda's feet stopped and she held up her hand, effectively cutting off the young woman. Her eyes were tempestuous as she addressed Andy in a low voice.

"Though to the rest of the world you appear to be just my assistant, that does not give you the permission to act the part of some sex-starved harlot. Are we understood?"

"I'm sorry?" Andrea was confused.

"Don't play coy, Andrea. Save that for your audience out there." She gestured to the door. "And your biggest fan in particular. One blond haired joke of a journalist who seemed to go slack jawed in your presence. And don't think the rest of the room didn't notice it as well." Miranda huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Christian Thompson -" Andy tried.

"The one and only." Miranda interrupted.

"You think I want him?" The slight hitch in the brunette's tone indicated that she was fast losing patience.

"You were _charmed_ by him before. And you seemed quite comfortable with the attention he was paying to you." Miranda hissed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! How dare you?" Andy roared, finally reaching her breaking point. She moved forward, leaving only a foot or so of space between them.

"How dare _I_ , Andrea?" Miranda questioned, staring up at Andy, her eyes unblinking.

"Yes! How dare you think that after all this time, after everything I've done to show you where my loyalty and the rest of me -" she gestured to her body. "lay, you still pull this childish bullshit? It's so disrespectful!" She yelled, uncaring of who heard her.

"Disrespectful? I'm not the one batting my eyes at the top cock in the room." Miranda accused, mere centimeters away from Andrea's face

"Batting my eyes? We were _talking!_ He and I were together _once_! It was one fucking time, Miranda. One goddamn time and it was a lackluster experience. And what did I do afterwards? I ran to _you_. You have _always_ been my top priority! I have been nothing but devoted to you and this is how you treat me?!" Andrea retorted back, not backing down from Miranda's temper. Their eyes held one another, stormy orbs refusing to retreat.

It was unclear who initiated contact first but they both fell into a wild, uninhibited, fiery kiss. Hands roamed everywhere, gripping and pulling at the fabric of one another's garments. It was a duel for dominance and neither would relent.

It wasn't long before Andy found herself with her back pushed hard against the wall. Miranda was pinning her there with her body. Though her small stature led you to believe otherwise, the silver haired woman was quite strong.

Her hands moved quickly to the hem of Andrea's dress, lifting it up so she could delve into her lover's silky underwear. There was no room for hesitation or tenderness. Miranda needed to remind Andrea that she was _hers._

When her hands met flesh, she ran her fingers through the wetness she found there before making her way a little lower and sinking into Andy's warmth. The young woman groaned at the sudden but welcome intrusion. Miranda wasted no time, moving quickly inside of her lover, passionately fucking her. All the love and frustration and jealousy she felt fueled every thrust.

Andy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gasped, feeling Miranda stroking her spongy walls while her thumb rotated her sensitive pearl.

"What are you doing to me?" She choked out, her arms wrapping around the older woman's neck, pulling her even closer.

"Do you see what you do to _me_?" Miranda croaked into her ear. "Our fetching Mr. Thompson never made you feel this good, did he?"

Andy moaned. Then groaned. Then gasped. "No. N-no one has."

"You're damn right. And no one else will. _Ever._ Everything about you is mine. Your smile, your smell, your skin, your body. I possess every part of you. You belong to me." Miranda's growled response was.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy said, barely getting the words out around a moan. Miranda didn't know if that was an affirmation of what she had just said or an urge for her to continue, but either way she was satisfied with the reply.

She felt the telltale signs of Andrea's orgasm. Her inner walls were clenching and her breathing was beginning to get more rapid. She could also tell that this was going to be a powerful one and the young girl was prone to climax strongly - and loudly.

"Andrea, don't scream. Put your face in my neck, bite my shoulder if you have to, just don't -" Before she could finish the sentence, Andrea went over the edge. She buried her face in Miranda's neck to muffle her lustful cry as she reached down and grabbed a slender but forceful wrist, holding it firmly in place while she reached her peak. The Editor just held on while her lover rode out the wave of her orgasm, finding solace in the trembling, panting presence of the one who had stolen her heart.

Andy began to put more of her weight on Miranda and she could tell that she was coming down. As her breathing slowed, the older woman placed gentle kisses on her cheek, ever the tender one after their coital sessions, surprisingly.

"I'm going to take my fingers out now, okay, baby?" Miranda said softly, still caressing the hair at the nape of Andrea's neck. She heard her love murmur her accord into her neck and she gently extracted her fingers from the warmth between Andrea's legs. Andrea still had Miranda supporting her and the silver haired beauty knew how much an orgasm could take out of Andrea sometimes.

"Are you alright to stand up on your own?" Miranda inquired.

"Yeah." Andrea responded, her brain still in a haze, but the strength returning to her legs.

"Alright." Miranda pulled back gently and kissed her lover then said, "I'm just going to go wash my hands. As much as I would love the essence of you on my hand all evening, it wouldn't do to have people talking about Miranda Priestly's sticky handshake." She chuckled softly.

As Miranda was drying her hands, Andy came up behind her and placed her hands around her waist, resting her head on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder. Miranda tilted her head back slightly to lean on Andrea's and brought her hands up and set them on top of Andy's, linking their fingers together. They just stared at their reflection, not speaking, though knowing that things should be said between them. Their initial rage had tapered off, but there was still a little rift. Well aware that apologies never came easy to the editor, Andy began the conversation.

"Miranda, this thing with Christian and any other man who happens to look at me, has got to stop. The make up sex is good but I don't like fighting with you." Andy stated.

Miranda suddenly turned in the circle of Andrea's arms, linking her hands behind the young girls neck and staring into the deep pool of cocoa that was her eyes.

"Yes. As you know, I am...prone to capriciousness. I'm sorry. I just get so jealous of...anyone. You are so wonderful and I'm not the only one that can see it. And I can't imagine you with someone else. I understand that I'm not your first but I'd simply die if I weren't your last. That geriatric frat boy or anyone else wouldn't dare try anything if they knew you were with me. But I can't hold your hand or dance with you or even look at you for too long for fear of being discovered." She said softly, cupping Andrea's cheek. The young woman was touched by the admission. Suddenly an idea occurred to her.

"Dance with me now." Andy smiled at her.

"What?" Miranda cocked her head to the side. A habit of hers when she was confused, Andy found it adorable. She would never tell her this, of course.

"You heard me, Priestly. Dance with me."

"Don't be silly. We don't even have music." Miranda pointed out, though her eyes still held a bit of curiosity. Andy knew she was putting on a show. She was secretly thrilled that her young love would make such a romantic gesture.

"We don't need it. Just follow my lead." Andy said matter of factly.

"You're so demanding." Cerulean orbs sparkled up at her.

"You should talk." Andy deadpanned.

"At least you learned from the best." Miranda sassed back.

Andrea's hand found Miranda's slim waist and she pulled her close. She stepped back and Miranda followed. The brunette began to sing in a light voice.

 _"When marimba rhythms start to play; dance with me, make me sway. Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore;_ _  
_ _hold me close, sway me more."_

"Oh, dear." Miranda laughed. Andy just nodded and continued.

 _"Like a flower bending in the breeze; bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance, you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me."_

The moved together, falling into a rhythm easily.

 _"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I grow weak."_

Andy kissed her briefly before resuming once more.

 _"I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now."_

Andy hummed the instrumental section as she and Miranda swayed gently in place. Miranda was enthralled with her lover. Andy carried on and soon had them twirling around the room when she entered into the next verse.

 _"Quien sera el que me quiere a mi. Quien sera, quien sera. Quien sera el que me de su amor. Quien sera, quien sera."_

Miranda surprised her by joining in the last verse and singing along with her in a low voice. They complimented each other beautifully.

 _"I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now. Sway me smooth, sway me now."_

"Really, Andrea? _'Sway_ '?" Miranda said, smiling up at Andy when they came to a rest. They were still holing on to one another, neither willing to break the moment between them just yet.

"You should know by know I don't do anything half-assed. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and I do believe I was successful. What say you, my darling?" Andy inquired, her brown eyes full of affection.

"I say I've been thoroughly swept. Quite the charmer you are. All of that for little ol' me." Miranda's voice was soft and sweet.

"Miranda, you're my only. And I am yours. Even if, heaven forbid, we didn't work out or something happened to you, I don't think I would be able to look at anyone else. You've ruined me. And I'm not the least bit upset about it; I'm mad for you. I love you." She rested their foreheads together, locking sable eyes onto cobalt ones.

Using the "L" word was new for them. They had only said it once before, but Andy felt as if Miranda needed to hear it now. She needed reassurance of Andy's feelings.

"I love you, too. Forgive me?" Miranda whispered.

Andy covered Miranda's lips with her own in response, solidifying her earlier statement. A familiar taste on Miranda's lips hit Andy's taste buds. Andy pulled back and gasped, "You snuck a taste! You did it on your way to wash your hands, didn't you, you naughty girl?"

"Andrea, though time and location did not allow me the freedom to _feast_ on you properly, I saw no harm in having a light sample of the _delectable_ main course which will be spread before me later this evening." Miranda smirked, her eyes flashing, pure lust coating her gaze.

"How long have you been waiting to drop that gem?" Andy laughed

"That one came to me just now, actually. My creative genius stems far beyond the fashion world. And don't try to pretend my clever wit isn't the best thing you've ever heard." Miranda said.

"It's something, alright. Now, we have to get back out there. You're essentially the belle of the ball, Miss O'Hara. Besides, I need everyone to see your ass in this dress. Let the tongues wag." Andrea stated, then added in a lower voice. "And I'll wag _my_ tongue in other places later." Bringing her tongue out to slowly wet her lips.

"Oh, yes. You're definitely in my debt, Sachs." Miranda's hand had moved lower, squeezing Andy's firm rear. They separated and checked themselves in the mirror one last time before exiting the powder room. Miranda's mask was in place once more. Her features schooled into a cool, placid facade, though this time she felt that way on the inside as well.

As they settled into the corner in which the editor was holding court, Miranda briefly felt a hand run over the small of her back and shivered at the contact. She angled her head so Andrea's mouth was close to her ear, as if informing Miranda of yet another nameless face, "I'll be right here - with you always. Now and forever yours, mind, body and soul." Andy took a step back, falling again into an assistant's place. Miranda nodded her head in understanding slightly, simultaneously biting the inside of her cheeks to stop the grin that was about to break out on her face. She was a woman in love with her love right beside her. They were perfectly imperfect and she had never been happier.


End file.
